zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost Town
A thriving local settlement has turned into a ghost town. What secrets lurk in its silent streets? Cast *Sam Yao *Simon Lauchlan *Jamie Skeet *Carena Plot Something's Happened Now that the fuel for the planes is safe, it's time to familiarise yourselves with the effects of the formula. Just Keep Moving Sam fills you in on the settlement you are approaching, which seems to have disappeared from Rofflenet. Locked And Loaded Runner 3 is freaked out by the eeriness, but Sam spots someone in the distance and sends you after them. Grab That Door... Runner 3 fires, only to find that his target is in fact Jamie - lucky he is a terrible shot. Jamie is looking for his kids, who’ve run away again. He Turned The Children You head for the school and hear Carena cry out as she runs towards you. To everyone's horror, all the other children have been turned into zoms. It's Risky... Jamie takes the tank of formula with the plan to climb up the rafters in the barn and spray the zombie kids from above as they chase after him. She Can't Breathe Jamie jumps from the rafters as the undead begin to collapse, torn up by what he's just had to go through. As Sam comforts him, Carena starts choking. Transcript SAM YAO: Okay, guys, I want to make sure your zombie sprays are working. Give me a quick spritz. Runner Five? thing sprays Perfect. Now you, Runner Three. sprays SIMON LAUCHLAN: Anti-zombie spray all present and correct, Sam. And it dissipates nicely as we run, just like a fine perfume. SAM YAO: Yeah, great, I suppose. Even though this isn’t an official test, we can still put it in the log as, uh, field data. SIMON LAUCHLAN: If we see a zombie, we’ll spray a zombie. SAM YAO: And I’ll write it up in my logbook! Major said now the aircraft fuel is at Bert Airfield - SIMON LAUCHLAN: Thanks to your charming friend, Harry. SAM YAO: He’s actually pretty excited that his train’s got bullet holes in it, you know! Says it gives it character. Anyway, yeah, now we have the fuel, we’re gathering the planes we need, and we just need to be sure we’re completely familiar with the effects of the zombie spray. No more surprises. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Apart from our destination. SAM YAO: It’s just there, in the distance. Cluster of buildings on the horizon, next to the stand of poplars. Small settlement. We’re worried about them. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Hmm. Well, from here, everything looks okay. SAM YAO: But something’s definitely happened. We need you to find out what. SAM YAO: Yeah, you’re coming up on it now. Holmes Settlement. I think they’re, uh, Conan Doyle fans? Nice place. Fenced in, lots of families. We lost contact with them a week ago, which isn’t that odd. I mean, I lost the radio signal here for ages after what I like to call the “Pigeon Poo Incident”. But they’ve disappeared from Rofflenet, too. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Well, uh, Rofflenet’s been really buggy recently. Maybe they just got bored of waiting for stuff to load. SAM YAO: The thing is, George Burn lives there. Ever heard of George Burn? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Mm, don’t think so. SAM YAO: Well, you would, if you ever spent any time on Rofflenet. You know the guy who has to forward on every single link anyone’s ever sent him, especially if they involve cats. Yeah, George is that guy. But we haven’t had a single ASQII kitten from him in eight days. Holmes Settlement is a complete communication dead zone. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Hmm. Troubling. Well, we’re almost to the fence now. Can you see anyone moving in there, Five? SAM YAO: Mm, they’ve left the gate open. Why don’t you get inside and have a closer look? creaks open SIMON LAUCHLAN: Okay, we’re in. Uh, I think you might have a point, Sam. It’s really silent. SAM YAO: There’s not a single person around, is there? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Nope. SAM YAO: I mean, there’s not a single sign of a single person around. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Not a sausage. SAM YAO: But there were people. No, I mean, there’s a little pink children’s bike leaning up against that shed. It’s like the kid just left it there for a minute, except where’s the kid? SIMON LAUCHLAN: See that house on the left, the one with the crooked chimney stack? It’s got dinner on the table. There’s a fork stuck in the meat like they stopped halfway through carving, but it’s been there for a while. There are flies buzzing around, and the bread’s gone green. SAM YAO: Keep moving, guys. I just think you’ll be safer if you just keep moving. SIMON LAUCHLAN: whistles Mary Celeste. There, I said it. This place is like the Mary Celeste. They’re all gone, there isn’t a single body. SAM YAO: Any sign of violence? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Nothing. There’s nothing, Sam, it’s like they vanished into thin air. It would actually be less creepy if they’d all been eaten by zoms but there’s no blood anywhere. SAM YAO: Hang on. Did you see that? SIMON LAUCHLAN: What? Where? SAM YAO: To your right. I thought there was movement. SIMON LAUCHLAN: I can’t see anything. Are you sure? SAM YAO: No, no, it was just… no, there it is again! Did you see it that time? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Yeah, yeah, it’s a person. SAM YAO: Quick, get after them. SIMON LAUCHLAN: There he is again. It’s definitely a him, I can tell by the way he’s running. SAM YAO: Don’t think he’s spotted you. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Only a matter of time. What kind of monster is he? What did he do to all the people here? SAM YAO: Uh, guys, uh, it’s not that I think violence is always the answer, but did you happen to bring any weapons with you? SIMON LAUCHLAN: gun Yep. Locked and loaded. I love saying that. It sounds so macho. SAM YAO: Watch out, guys, he’s seen you! SIMON LAUCHLAN: It’s okay, I’ve got a clear shot. gunshots JAMIE SKEET: Stop firing, you lunatic, it’s me! SIMON LAUCHLAN: Jamie? What are you doing here? I nearly killed you! JAMIE SKEET: Yeah, lucky you’re a terrible shot. SIMON LAUCHLAN: I missed on purpose. JAMIE SKEET: Yeah? SIMON LAUCHLAN: No, not really. Why are you still running away? I’m not going to try shooting you again. JAMIE SKEET: Don’t want to waste time. Two of my kids is here, Carena and Jasper. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Oh no, what happened? JAMIE SKEET: Run away, didn’t they? It’s because they used to live here before, but I don’t know which house they was in, so I’m looking in all of them. Keep moving! Got to find them before dark! SIMON LAUCHLAN: Have you found anyone, anyone at all? JAMIE SKEET: No, but they got to be here somewhere. creaks open Carena! Jasper! SIMON LAUCHLAN: Look, there’s a big barn along the road there. That’s the kind of place I would have hidden in when I was a kid. JAMIE SKEET: Yeah, yeah, good idea. SAM YAO: Runner Five, can you give Jamie your spare headset? I just want to be able to talk to all of you, you know, just in case. Can you hear me, Jamie? JAMIE SKEET: Yup. SAM YAO: So, long time, no see, eh? How you been? Been keeping busy? Keeping your pecker up? JAMIE SKEET: Looks like the barn ain’t locked. Five, you grab that door, I’ll take this one. creak open SIMON LAUCHLAN: What the hell? SAM YAO: Now we know where everyone went. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Oh, this is so weird. They’re all just standing there, not moving. I don’t think they’re breathing. Guys, I think they’re - tones ring, zombies growl JAMIE SKEET: They’re all zoms, all of them! Run! SAM YAO: Keep up the pace, guys, those zoms are really fast. SIMON LAUCHLAN: And they’re all running in formation. It’s Van Ark, isn’t it? Dammit! I thought we’d killed all his tame zombies. JAMIE SKEET: Yeah, so he decided to make some more. But how did he get a whole township? SAM YAO: It’s okay. Head for the school, and your way out’s clear. CARENA: Jamie! Jamie! JAMIE SKEET: It’s Carena, I can see her. She’s right by the school. CARENA: Help! Jamie! JAMIE SKEET: I’m coming, Carena! I’ll get you out of there, we – oh no, please, no! SIMON LAUCHLAN: He’s turned all the children. That bastard! He turned all the kids into zoms! SAM YAO: And you’ll be caught between them and the ones behind if you don’t get out of there right now! cries JAMIE SKEET: It’s alright, Carena, I’ve got you. SAM YAO: Now, run! CARENA: Jamie, Jamie, they bit Jasper! Jasper’s been eated! JAMIE SKEET: It’s alright, sweetie. It’s going to be alright. SIMON LAUCHLAN: It’s not going to be alright! Those zombie kids have cut off our escape route. SAM YAO: For goodness’ sake, Three, have a bit of sensitivity. JAMIE SKEET: No, he’s right. You’ve got anti-zombie spray, ain’t you? Put the tank on my back. SIMON LAUCHLAN: There are too many! You’ll never spray them all before they kill you! JAMIE SKEET: Not if they can’t reach me. I’m going to go back to the barn and climb up in the rafters. Give me a couple of minutes, then lead the zoms through. I’ll spray them when they go past. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Yeah, yeah, okay. That’s actually a really good plan. SAM YAO: I don’t know, guys. It’s risky. SIMON LAUCHLAN: But there’s a chance it’ll work. That’s better than no chance at all. moan SIMON LAUCHLAN: Hey, come on, zoms! Come on, this way! SAM YAO: You’re doing great, guys. You’re nearly back at the barn, and they’re all after you, even the… even the little ones. SIMON LAUCHLAN: There were a lot of people in this place. I hope Jamie’s got enough spray! SAM YAO: We’re about to find out. JAMIE SKEET: sprays shouts Yeah, how do you like that? spraying SIMON LAUCHLAN: It’s working! SAM YAO: Keep running, it might take them a while to die. You, too, Jamie. You’ve sprayed them all, now jump down and get Carena out of there. Can you look back for me, Runner Five? Excellent. They’re all shaking and writhing and generally not looking very healthy. You did it, Jamie, you killed them. JAMIE SKEET: Yeah. All them kids. SIMON LAUCHLLAN: Hey, they were already dead. You just put them out of their misery. SAM YAO: And you rescued Carena. CARENA: Jamie did save me from the nasty man. JAMIE SKEET: You listen to me. You listen to me, now. Don’t you ever run away again! CARENA: I was bad, Jamie, I – chokes SAM YAO: What’s happened? What’s the matter? JAMIE SKEET: I don’t know, she’s choking! She can’t breath!Category:Mission Category:Season Two